There's a thin line between love and hate
by trisha23flow
Summary: Hate is always connected to love. Love and Hate are forms of passion. They're also both intimate, but what would happen you've fallen inlove to your greatest rival? OkiKagu AU


**Omake**:

**Gin**: When will you create a Ketsuno x Gintoki fanfic?!

**Author**: I don't know and I don't even want to.

**Gin**: What the hell was that, bastard!

**Author**: Let's not make this omake too long, danna. Disclaimers, disclaimers.

**Gin**: Che. I got it. The stupid author does not own **Gintama** neither the characters.

**Chapter 1: Doki Doki**

**Kagura's POV**

Kagura's POV

During our literature class, our teacher showed us a video. A very emotional video. It was about a parent-child relationship. The video is just text but a really deep one. It was very emotional, I daresay. I almost cried cuz I was remembering my Pappy who's working in a different country right now but my classmates who were making funny voices at the back made me laugh so I just almost cried. However, during the video being played, someone has caught my attention. It was Sougo, the one who always acts high and mighty. The one who always makes fun of others. The one who finds pleasure in abusing others. And the one who always makes my blood, boil. He's always making fun of me but I just ignored him. He's not worthy of my time. But during the class, I really saw a different side of him. A very different side.

He was crying.

I'm pretty sure that no one noticed it except me since he really looks like as if he was just sleeping. His head was on the table with his two hands around his head, it's his sleeping position during class. But if you really look closely, you can see his ear really red and I can see his hand wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. I've lost my interest on the video anymore, also because my classmates beside me was just making fun of it. Instead, I've just payed my attention to him. It was really unexpected, for a bully like him to cry at this video. I'm actually expecting him to make fun of it just like what my other classmates are doing now beside me. I misunderstand him. You really can't judge a person if you don't him well. For a sadist like him to cry over this thing, he must be remembering someone. It must be really important to him. I don't think it's his parents since from what I've heard to his stalkers or fangirls, he didn't get the chance to meet them. They died when he was still an infant.

Staring at him the whole time, I felt an unknown emotion in me. It's not pity, of course, it's also not hate. I don't know what's this but somehow, it makes my heart doki doki just like from an anime I saw Gin-chan was watching. I feel like I'm going to explode at any time. It was really an unknown feeling just like an UFO. Am I crazy? Well, I'm already crazy from the start. Arrrrgh! I don't know anymore! Curse this sadist, making me weird and weird and weird.

After finishing the video, I asked permission to my teacher if I could go to the washroom. I really need to wash my face to refreshen my mood. The teacher gave me the class pass to excuse myself. but before I exited the room, I took a quick glance at sadist, he was still on his sleeping-crying position. He lifted his face a little to wipe his tears in his eyes and scattered along on his face. His face was flushed and puffy while his eyes were red due to crying. He looked at me for little while causing an eye-contact. His face flushed and puffy from crying was too good for me. I suddenly felt this weird feeling again. My heart was really beating fast than last time. I could feel my face heating. Looking at him eye to eye was a near death experience.

"Oi Kagura, are you going to the washroom or not? The teacher asked. Crap, I almost forgot that I was going to the washroom. Damn this sadist.

"I-I'm really sorry, sensei. I'm going" I took a quick glance again at Sougo or sadist who was already on his sleeping-crying position again. "Che!"

I hurried going to the washroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my face blushing. Now I look like a highschool girl from a shoujo manga. I removed my weird glasses and washed my face. It was really refreshing. I could feel like I can forget that stupid Sougo now and this stupid emotion. I returned to the room with a good mood but when I saw sadist again, I feel the doki doki again. But this time instead of him seating on his chair, he was nearing towards me. The doki doki got faster and faster every time he would step closer. Am I going to die due to heart attack? What a pathetic cause. He's just already two steps away from he. I'm already at my limit.

"W-what do you want you damn sadist?!" I asked, panicking what should I do with this doki doki.

"I was just going to get the class pass from you. You sure take your time. Did you take a dump? He asked with his usual deadpanned voice and deadpanned face. Was his voice always that seductive? Is he really that good-looking? Did the author hit her head to make a story like this?

"T-the hell are you saying?! I can control my bowels unlike gorilla!" I exclaimed. I'm really getting pathetic. What the hell is this feeling? Is this a new epidemic? Dying from a doki-doki? Though I can see dying Shinpachi dying from chome-chome than doki-doki.

"Good for you" Was the only thing he responded. Am I expecting more? The hell! He passed from me towards the exit. Before he exited the room, I take another look from him again. This time, it was his back I see. It was kinda sexy if you would ask me. What the hell did I just say?! Sexy?! That sadist?! Ma, whatever. I don't know anymore. But I clearly get the emotion I felt while looking at him cry. I want to understand him and be open to each other. I know we're rivals but if I don't do something with this doki-doki of mine, I might die. That reminds me of the show I saw with Gin-san. If I'm not mistaken, I think it's One Park. There's this woman named Boa Handicraft who's always felt doki-doki like what I'm feeling right now. She also suffers in pain just because of this stupid doki doki. But why hell is Boa doki-doki in the first place? Hmmmm, my mind is hazy right now. I get the feeling that it's key for this mysterious doki doki.

After 20 minutes of thinking, I was able to get the final answer.

"Dondake!" I exclaimed causing everyone in class to look at me.

"Keep your voice down, Kagura!" The teacher said angrily.

"S-sorry sensei" I apologized. That revelation was too shocking! Too think that I was ...that I was. I don't want to even think about it but my heart is going doki doki when I'm just even thinkining about him. What should I do? Why the hell does it have to be that sadist?! That makes it more complicated?!

I was fucking in love with my rival!

**Omake**:

**Gin**: I don't have any screentime!

**Author**: Don't worry, danna. You will have your cue maybe next chapter.

**Gin**: Heh, you better do it.

**I just wrote this cuz I was bored xD. So what do you think? This was supposed to be a oneshot only but I can't help myself writing this one lol. Reviews and mockery are greatly appreciated. See ya in the next chapter :**


End file.
